


[podfic] the stirring of you in my arms

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky comes to Steve, and then he comes home."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the stirring of you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stirring of you in my arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130861) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  post-CATWS, Pining, homecoming  
****

**Music:**  [ **Home**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FEqtXwSlOo), as performed by Dotan  
  
**Length:**  00:22:52  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_the%20stirring%20of%20you%20in%20my%20arms_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
